


In A Time Of Need.

by Wuffbert



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Apocalypse, Blowjobs, Desperate, Gay Sex, Grieving, Grieving Rick, Homosexuality, Lori is dead, M/M, Mention Of Homophobia, Mention of abuse, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Prison, Rimming, Season 3, Sex, Smut, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, bottom!daryl, needy, top!rick, you know how it goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wuffbert/pseuds/Wuffbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loneliness has been seeping into every inch of Rick's soul after the death of his wife and the only person that can bring him back into the light is the loneliest man in the group, Mr Daryl Dixon. </p>
<p>Set in season three while they are in the prison; it has been a while after Lori's death and Rick still isn't coping very well. He's desperate for someone to hold and for someone to take away the pain at sears through him at every moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Time Of Need.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistakes that there might be in this, I haven't written anything in a good while and this was done at like two in the morning. None the less I hope you enjoy!! I hope to start posting more if I get the chance.

It had been over a month since Rick had lost his wife and the pain was still searing through him like a knife to the stomach each and every hour that he lived. What kind of father was he being to Carl while he was in this state, what kind of father could he be to that baby. Without the assistance of everyone else in the group he was sure that his new baby girl wouldn’t have survived this long however it was his group that was keeping him strong enough to be some kind of support for his two children. The grief was showing in him much more than it was in Carl and Rick was proud of his son for that, he would be there for his sister when Rick couldn’t, he would be there for Rick when he needed it most however this was a factor that he never wanted to admit to anyone. 

The hope of contacting any other living being was getting slimmer by the day and it felt like the walls than enclosed his sanity were starting to crumble like the world in which they knew all those months ago. Who knows how long had passed since he woke up from that coma, too little time he though, too little time to spend with his family before the rock was ripped away from it. He wasn’t sure if he could be that rock; he would be more of an unstable stool leg, Rick though however with the support of the people he had around him this would reinforce him and help the Grimes family survive through whatever they were being put though. 

Over the days Rick had seemed to grow more distance from the others however the one person in which kept him connected was the one other rock in the group, Mr Daryl Dixon. He would have never owned up to being one of the most supporting structures in their group dynamic as he would have never though himself as important enough for that title however everyone knew that they could rely on Daryl, he would have their backs and never hesitated to help out with runs for supplies. Rick was one of the most grateful people for Daryl’s help as the rugged man would occasionally check in on him with his usual straight to the point, grunts of questions before then disappearing again to leave Rick to do whatever he was doing. 

Loneliness was one of the hardest things that Rick Grimes was struggling with, knowing that the person he used to love and hold was gone from his grasps and couldn’t love and hold him back was enough to drive a man insane, which is what it almost did until the last time that Daryl checked on him. Rick was up for a conversation this time so he stayed longer than usual, chatting about simple things, life before the walkers, nothing too heavy until Rick finally broke down in emotions, latching onto Daryl in a surprise hug. The man went ridged as he awkwardly placed a hand on Rick’s bad, grunting out a sentence that resembled “’s going to be alright.” Nothing was said for a while as Rick hid his face away into the Daryl’s grubby shoulder and Daryl finally relaxed slightly as he kept one arm around the broken man, giving him some kind of presence of protection. Times like these were bound to break even the strongest of soldiers and Rick felt utterly broken and venerable as he enjoyed his best friend’s body heat. After Shane’s betrayal it felt as if Rick wouldn’t be able to trust anyone again and to a certain extent this was true however Daryl made the feeling of mistrust complete dissolve into thin air. 

Shifting slightly, Daryl patted Rick’s back slightly as he drew away slightly, his thin lips curling into somewhat of an empathetic smile as he gazed at Rick. Never had he ever met such a beautiful, broken man, he though however it was quickly banished with a quick exhale. What would his brother think? How selfish of him was it to think them things after Rick had just lost his wife. Daryl had become used to the loneliness however it affected him more than he would ever like to lead on. Being alone for so long wears down someone’s soul and with his brother being his only company Daryl was always conflicted between his own thoughts and then what Merle would have thought if he could see these thoughts. The emotions that were blazing through him for Rick Grimes would have sure got him a good punch or two in the face however in that moment it wasn’t Daryl that reacted. Before he could come out of his own thoughts he felt the scratchiness of Rick’s stubble on his own as the grieving man leant forward in a gentle kiss, as if he was testing the waters. In utter shock Daryl froze again, giving Rick the impression that his actions were unwanted so he pulled away almost as soon as he started, turning so that the other man couldn’t see the embarrassed and guilt ridden expression that was crossing his facial features. “Sorry, I don’t know what came over me.” Was all the he could mumble, his gruff voice barely audible thought the regret that was seeping into his tone. 

It was hard enough for Daryl to portray what he was feeling without punching something at the best of times so when he cleared his throat and muttered the words. “’s alright, don’t be.” It took both the men a back slightly. Daryl Dixon was certainly not a man of many words so as Rick turned with a slight look of both relief and fusion more surprise came when Daryl seized the moment and caught the man’s lips in another kiss. It was still a little cautious however the intensity began to build when they were both certain that they both wanted this. The kiss was clumsy, desperate even as the two men pulled each other closer together, craving some of the intimacy that they were both lacking as of late. 

Rick had been hiding out in what seemed to be an old janitors room in the prison, some place with a phone in which he hoped would one day ring and announce then end of the hell that they were living. They were dying in the prison however in that moment it didn’t seem to cross his mind once. Daryl had backed him up onto the one the desks that had been left there as their tongues searched each other’s mouths, mimicking the exploring that their hands were doing underneath one another’s shirts. Naturally there had been occasions where they had seen each other without their shirts on however this seemed like a whole new experience. Both men were solid and muscular in result of shifting their weight around the prison and fighting for their lives on a daily basis so now in the heat of their actions and the sweaty climate in which they were stuck in their bodies felt exquisite as they bumped up against each other. Time slowed down and whatever perception of time Rick thought that he had completely disappeared and the men had to separate due to the realization that they actually had to breathe. 

With heaving chests they enjoyed the closeness for a moment before Rick tucked a strand of wild hair away from Daryl’s face, his lust clouded eyes examining the man in a whole different light. Never before would he have considered himself as someone who was homosexual however he never really had cause to think about it. Of course things had happened in his youth that were better left buried however this was the end of the world so he didn’t think that this would make any difference to whether he was going to hell or not in the end. Daryl on the other hand had thought about it a lot. Never did he seem to have a lasting relationship with anyone and he just knew that if he ever was caught with another man his brother would have beaten him half to death, literally. It was just something that he knew would be impossible until he was separated from Merle all that time ago. Never would he have ever seen himself in this situation. Neither of them felt like speaking much as they feared that they would say something the ruin the moment therefore the only thing that Rick breathed was, “Need more, Daryl I need more.” Daryl seemed to know what Rick was talking about. 

Taking a moment to secure the room that they were in, Daryl shrugged off his waist coat and dropped it onto the floor beside them before he then latched back onto Rick’s lips, his hands skating down his solid body before they reached the hem. Rick went with it and their kiss broke momentarily so that he could pull the t-shirt over his head before they were back onto each other. Frustratingly Daryl was wearing one of his vests again so after they had dealt with that this kisses seemed to grow much more desperate, the two men grasping for a close connection as their bare chests moved against each other, the sweaty skin almost sticking together as Rick’s hands found themselves into Daryl’s hair, tugging it slightly so that the kiss deepened fractionally. On the other hand Daryl was pre occupied by trying to tackle the button on Rick’s jeans, managing to get it open and the zip down while his eyes were closed. Rick’s brow furrowed slightly in pleasure as he felt a warm hand slip down into his boxers, causing his semi hard length to jump into action and swell slightly in Daryl’s grasps. This had a knock on effect to Daryl as his own length swelled uncomfortably against his jean, causing a noticeable impression in the front of his trousers. The only friction that he was getting was when he was able to nudge himself against Rick as their bodies collided. 

Being the one to break the kiss Rick started to trail sloppy kisses down Daryl’s neck, one of his hands still in the man’s hair so that he could keep him where he wanted him. Breathless Daryl didn’t know what to do with himself as a small whimper escaped from his kissed bruised lips, his hand slowly starting the palm at Rick’s length, making it hard for him to concentrate on where he was kissing. With his free hand Rick was able to slip his hand into Daryl’s ill fitting jeans with ease, his hand mimicking what Daryl’s was doing so that they were able to learn from each other since this was new for them both. Ghosting a breath over Daryl’s nipple the other man turned them so that Daryl was now the one being pushed up against the desk, meaning that he was forced to remove his hands from Rick’s jeans, which the man kicked off for convenience as we flicked his gaze up to Daryl for a moment before he then also helped remove his jeans. Then his lips were back on him, trailing down his body in hot, wet stripes, almost teasing since that was half the fun of intimacy. 

It was an instinct that took over as Rick started to drop his kisses lower, slowly getting Daryl to wriggle free of his boxers so that his painfully hard length was then freed, not sure if it would fit into his mouth Rick decided that he would try it any way, cautiously swirling his tongue around the head of Daryl’s dick to be rewarded with the creaking of wood as the man bared down onto it, his knuckles going white as he gripped onto the edge and a gruff hiss of pleasure slipping through his clenched teeth. It was so satisfying to Rick to know that he could break Daryl’s usually cool facade. Gaining confidence at this he then started to take him into his mouth, relaxing as he started to work his best friend’s dick into his mouth until he was then able to then take the most of it into his mouth with ease. Not wanting to draw attention to what they were doing, or their presence, Daryl had to bite down on his lower lip to stop the moans from leaking out instead letting out low grumbles as one of his shaky hands slipped into Rick’s thick curls. He had wanted to do that for a long while now and it felt even better than he ever imagined it would. The dampness of Rick’s scalp caused his hair to become uncontrollable, curling in every direction which couldn’t be tamed by simply running his fingers through his hair however it would look much worse once Daryl had finished tugging at it slightly. Feeling brave, Rick pushed himself all the way down the other man’s length, feeling it hit the back of his throat as he reached the base and this time Daryl couldn’t hold in the strangled groan in which tore through him. It felt so good and he hadn’t been treated this well in... Well ever. Gasping as he returned to the surface Rick then didn’t have any time to go back down on Daryl as he was being pulled up and into another bruising kiss.

Using one hand Daryl manage to push Rick’s boxers down enough to release his cock, both of their lengths then rubbing up against each other. A small whisper of pleasure spiked through Rick as he instinctively rocked himself against Daryl, the sensation causing both men to share a quiet moan as they kissed. With the same hand in which Daryl had used to push down Rick’s boxers, he loosely grasped both of their dicks, keeping them together as the two men rocked their hips together, causing friction and a small amount of pre-cum to leak for their dicks. The whole idea of being mindful of what heard them had gone out of the window now as they shamelessly announced their pleasure as they rocked themselves against each other, their lips working together in desperate, sloppy kisses however they seemed to fit together perfectly; they fit together like a puzzle coming together after a long while of confusion. Growing needier Rick once again broke from the kiss and pushed Daryl up onto the table so that his back was just about touching the cool wall. Shivers spiked down his spine as Rick looked over him with greedy eyes before then crouching down. 

Positioning Daryl where he wanted him, Rick hesitate a moment before he dived in, his tongue roaming and exploring around Daryl’s rim, causing the best noises and whimpers to escape the other man’s lips as he once again hand his hands in Rick’s luscious curls. Squeezing his eyes closed, Daryl absorbed all of the new sensations as Rick went down on him, it was better than anything that he could have imaged and made his back arch slightly every time the warm tongue breached his rim slightly, causing a strangled moan to escape his dry throat. Rick was taking care of him, slowly working one finger inside him, then another so that he wouldn’t hurt Daryl. No matter how desperate he was Rick would always make sure that Daryl was okay and that it felt good for him. Slowly he began to work him open, scissoring his fingers and arching his fingers so that they reached frustratingly close to the spot inside Daryl that made him squirm and his toes curl. After working a third finger inside of him Daryl was the one getting desperate now, begging Rick to let him feel him.   
This was something that Daryl had wanted to try however always thought would be impossible because of how his family felt about the whole thing. Not like it was any of their business however Merle had always made a point of displaying that if it was Daryl’s business then it was also his. No this. Not this moment that he was sharing with Rick, both of their pain and frustrations being turned into something that was much more new and intense. Using spit and the pre cum off both of the men’s cocks; Rick did his best with what he had before them starting to push himself into Daryl, being slow and careful not to hurt him. With his blunt fingernails biting into the hot flesh of Rick’s back, Daryl tried to relax around Rick, the sensation was driving him insane, the burning of his body almost rejecting what was happening to it mixed with the intense pleasure that was radiating through him was something that Daryl had never felt before, especially not with any woman. Rick almost felt the same way, as he pushed himself entirely inside Daryl, he stilled, his breaths heaving as his eyes searched over Daryl’s expression, when he was happy that he hadn’t hurt his best friend he then started to move and it wasn’t long before they were both lost in the sensation of what was happening. 

The mixture of moans, slapping skin and the banging of the table being forced back against the wall at the force of Rick’s thrusts they were lucky to have not caught the attention of anything as both men cried out in utter bliss. It wasn’t a long fuck as Daryl was the first to come undone, crying out Rick’s name as he spilled his own hot load over his stomach without even the need of a hand on his dick. As he came he tightened around Rick’s pounding cock, causing a broken moan to escape out of his mouth as he came, whimpering words which seemed to be Daryl’s name. Without being able to catch a breath the two men held each other for a while, Rick collapsed onto Daryl’s chest as the other man stroke absent minded-ly across his sweaty back. 

Something thudding against the door was the only reason that the two of them moved from each other’s grasps as they were plummeted back down to earth and what they really had to face on a day to day basis. Throwing each other glances as they got themselves dressed again, Daryl found an old rag to clean himself up with before he slipped on his clothes with Rick willingly helping with the more tricky areas to reach. Once they were dressed and fully composted a nod was shared between the two of them and they swung open the door, knives ready in their hands. Sure enough the noise that they were making did attract some attention as a small handful of tried to stumble into the small room in which the two men were in however they didn’t get very far as Rick and Daryl made quick work of getting rid of them all. At least now they have a more believable excuse to why the two men looked so rugged and unruly. In the world that they currently lived in anything could have happened therefore they didn’t need much of an alibi when other members of the group questioned where they had both went off too and why they looked so disheveled. Maybe people had figured it out or maybe they didn’t, it didn’t bother Rick because nobody asked however Daryl still seemed to be slightly concerned about people twigging on, just encase anyone reacted badly. Rick had seen the scars on Daryl’s back and knew that the fear was understandable. None the less the two men went about the prison, surviving, Rick still occasionally shut himself away however this time he had a reason... And a friend so as the days went by the pain of his heart ache eased off and his head started to clear a little, only a little because in the back of his mind he knew that the next piece of trouble was waiting just around the corner and with their luck it would be ten times worse than anything they had ever face before.


End file.
